Me and my Family Cont
by TKAMB
Summary: Anyanna and Nicks story continues. You have to know the first part to understand this one. So who survived the fire and what's going to happen next in the OC? Find out within!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back. I wrote this chapter to be in the first story but I realized it would be better as an opening chapter. Thanks to everyone who loved the first story and I hope you won't be disappointed with this one! So send me a review and let me know what you thought! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 1:**

Anyanna heard soft waltz music in the distance so she slowly opened her eyes to see a full moon and millions of stars in the sky. It was then she realized she was ok, not hot from the blaze, no cuts, no injury to speak of from the fire. She was lying on a bench under a white rose bush wearing a beautiful floor length white gown. She sat up unsure what to do but the waltz music grew louder behind her drawing her to it. Behind her was a huge country mansion, much like the house in London and she could see couples dancing through the large windows. She couldn't help marveling at the beauty of the roses so she picked one off the bush and placed it behind her right ear. She checked herself over and entered the building into a reception room. As soon as she did everyone around her reacted to her presence. She recognized them all; they were people from her school and Newport Society. A girl of about 15 ran to her and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Come of Annie, it's time to go" she said with a broad smile

"W … Where?" she asked causing the girl to giggle

"Ok, I know people get cold feet on the wedding day but not cold brains!"

"M … My what?" Annie asked nearly dropping the flowers in her hands

"Your wedding silly! Come on Dad's waiting!"

"Dad? … May? You're May?" May looked concerned at her

"Ok seriously you are freaking me out! Who else am I going to be? Come on your fiancée is waiting" May took her hand and lead her through a series of rooms and found their father waiting in the final room wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey sweetheart, you look beautiful" he kissed Annie's hand and May turned to him

"Dad, I think she's got cold feet. I'll let them know we're ready" May walked away leaving a very confused Annie with Ryan

"Dad, please you have to tell me, who am I marrying?"

"Annie stop playing around. I know you're nervous but as soon as you see him you'll be fine" she shook her head and grasped his hand

"Please tell me!" her voice broke with emotion and tears formed in her eyes. Ryan looked at her shocked for a moment. He opened his mouth to respond but the wedding march began.

"Ok, it's time to go" May said returning and a pair of double doors opened in front of them. As she was lead down the aisle she looked around to see all her family and friends but Gregory and Nicholas weren't there, that was when she saw three empty seats in the front row. She was at the end of aisle and a cold hand ran over her right forearm distracting her from the chairs.

"Are you ready babe?" that voice made her eyes widen and sent a chill down her spine. She slowly turned to see her fiancés who had both her hands in his tight grip. She gasped and couldn't speak as the minister began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Anyanna Atwood and Benjamin Hanson£ Ben grinned at her making her feel sick.

"If anyone knows any reason why they may not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" she instantly responded

"I do! I won't marry him!" she continued to speak but no one took notice. The minister continued as she tried to escape Ben's grasp but couldn't no matter how she tried. She stopped struggling when she saw the occupancy of the three chairs. In the chair of the right sat Christy, Ben's real life bride glaring at her with tears falling down her cheeks. The centre chair had a small baby car seat on it with Ben and Christy's child asleep within. She stared open mouthed in shock to the final chair. Charlie sat in the chair all cut and bloody with a huge gash running across his forehead bleeding heavily. He looked at her with absolute sympathy causing her to cry.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" she instantly turned back to the minister in chock and received a kiss from Ben which she tried to prevent but did not succeed. Everyone in the room stood and applauded. She looked back to the seats to see Christy and the baby were still their but Charlie had gone, only a trial of blood to identify where he went. She struggled once more and was finally released from his grasp. As soon as she was free she ran from the room following the trail through the building and the gravel paths of the garden. She came across a maze where the trail stopped.

She instantly ran in running down many paths, unsure where she was going. "CHARLIE! WHERE ARE YOU?" she kept on screaming as she ran but received no response. She could hardly see anything in the darkness of the maze but kept on going. She had been running for what felt like hours until she came to the centre of the maze. Charlie stood at the central point of the maze and she slowly walked towards him.

"ANNIE!" she could hear someone frantically calling in the distance but she couldn't take notice with Charlie stood in front of her. She didn't notice the soft rain that began to fall.

"Charlie … I –" he instantly placed his left palm against her cheek to stop her and realized how cold he was.

"I miss you Annie. I love you, I always have. So please wake up" she looked confused and he slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. The rain had become heavier and as he pulled away she noticed what was happening. She was now knee deep in water which was rising as quickly as the rain fell. Charlie stood in front of her for a moment before taking a few steps back.

"Charlie help me" she tried to move her feet but couldn't

"ANNIE" the voice grew louder

"Jut wake up" Charlie responded taking a few more steps back. The water was too high and she fell below the waterline. The rose behind her ear came loose and floated above her head like flowers on a grave. She frantically tried to make it to the surface but couldn't. "Just wake up Annie! Wake up!" Charlie's voice echoed through the water

"ANNIE! IT'S ME" the caller's voice was loader than Charlie's and a bare arm reached out to her from above. She instantly took it and was pulled free from the water into the dark and silence of the maze. She panted as the person held her close on the ground

"Annie, you're safe now, I'm here" the person said but she became light headed and her vision began to blur. He picked her up in his arms and held her close. She sighed with relief when she realized the owner of that voice, those words, that touch.

"Nick" she whispered softly before everything went black

---

Annie's eyes shot open and she instantly gasped for air. She began to cough fiercely which made her body shake violently. She was in so much pain that she closed her eyes to get through it

"I'll go get a doctor" she heard someone say before they left the room

"Annie, Annie, its ok. I'm here, but you have to put this on. It'll help" she felt someone place an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. "Deep breaths now" she complied and after a few minutes her coughed seized and she could breath normally once more. She slowly opened her eyes and as her vision cleared a familiar smiling face greeted her.

"S … Sandy" she said softly and he placed his hand on her cheek

"Hey kid. We've been so worried about you. You mustn't talk as it will hurt you too mush. You took in a lot of smoke and hurt your head as well as braking your wrist" Kirsten entered the room followed by a doctor but Annie didn't take notice

"M … mum …dad" she asked

"What did I just say young lady? Your as stubborn as your dad you know that?" he said making Annie smile. "They're ok. They went home to get some rest. They've been here everyday since the fire. But I'll call them while you get examined ok?" Annie felt light headed and soon everything went black once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey everyone, I know it's been a while but I've been writing and rewriting this chapter so many times! I wanted it to be just right and this was the best I could do! Hope you like it! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 2:**

As Annie dreamt she was able to recall exactly what had happened the night of the fire.

The end of summer party was well underway with everyone having a great time. Little did they know that everything was about to change. Nobody noticed that the base of the music caused the many streamers to shake. Nobody noticed a few of the streamers fell of some of the music and plasma screen equipment. No one realized how hot the equipment was.

"Does this spot look familiar?" Nick asked as he and Annie walked hand in hand around the garden

"Just a little! You were so shy then, you could hardly look at me!" Annie laughed

"Maybe because I was blinded by your beauty" Annie smiled and kissed him softly. "Remember, if you ever feel like talking I'm here" she whispered with a smile saying the words she said that night at the beginning of summer.

"I don't feel like talking" he whispered back making her giggle softly. He kissed her more passionately but was soon interrupted by Charlie whistling to get their attention.

"Hey guys quit making out and get up here!" Charlie called down to them from the upper level balcony.

"He has impeccable timing doesn't he?" Nick asked

"That's Charlie for you! Come on before he starts stamping his feet" Annie replied as they walked hand in hand through the crowds of people to the staircase.

"Hey, can you smell smoke, or something burning?" Nick asked as they walked up the stairs.

"No not really. But then it's to be expected at a Newport teenage party even the fanciest ones! Cigarettes, smoking weed, alcohol, sex, and loud music. May the good times roll!" Entering the room that lead to the balcony they found Charlie holding a bottle of chilled champagne

"So what are we going up here?" Annie asked closing the door behind her to block out the music from downstairs.

"Well it is too crazy downstairs and if we are to have a friendship lifelong memory toast I'd rather not have it in front of the entire student body especially after such a mad summer. I embarrass myself enough at school" he uncorked the bottle sending the cork bouncing off the walls

"Watch where you point that thing!" Nick replied dodging the cork just in time. Charlie rolled his eyes and poured the champagne into three chilled glasses and handed them out.

"I propose a toast, to the future. We have hopefully two fantastic years before we leave Harbour and go our separate ways. Annie could be a famous writer or singer songwriter by then if not a glamorous academy award wining actress working for the likes of Spielberg" Annie laughed

"Come on Charlie it is only an audition! I probably won't make it past the first round; I'm not that good of an actress"

"Are you kidding me! You're amazing in the school plays! Nick you should have seen her play Abigail Williams from The Crucible last year. She was amazing; I can get a copy of the tape if you like"

"I'd like that. I didn't know Harbour recorded their plays" Nick added

"Of course they do because Charlie here is the head of the movie preservation society amongst others and has an achieve of the plays and events on at Harbour. Still your opinions are not those of Spielberg himself" Annie explained

"Even so you never can predict the future. Nick could begin his career as a great lawyer and many years from now will win the greatest law suit in American history. Either that or become a doctor and save the life of the most famous person of our generation in American history!" Nick laughed softly

"I don't know which is worst! Controlling life by controlling the possible condemning and reputation of such a high profiled person; or controlling life and death!" Charlie shook his head then cleared his throat

"As for myself, I'll become a famous film director, winning many academy awards but I will always dedicate them to my best friends in the world. Nobody knows what the future will bring but I do know this. I can't imagine living my life without knowing you guys are still my friends even in my 70s when I'm home bound with false hips! Without knowing I can turn to either of you when I need cheering up, or just to remember the good times. So this is to our friendship and you two as a couple. May it never age, never die, and never fade. And if you guys don't name your first son after me I'll take back the academy awards dedications!" The three of them laughed and held up their glasses.

"Ditto on the son's name for me Charlie!" Nick replied

"Hey, it is possible for him to have a daughter" Annie responded

"And so she shall be called Annie. So to out friendship" Charlie held his glass up higher

"To eternal loyalty" Nick held his glass up to level with Charlie's

"To the world" Annie held her glass up and each drank from their glasses feeling like nothing could stop them. That was when the sounds of screams startled them

"What the hell …?" Charlie asked as they rested their glasses on a table. They noticed the bottom of the door

"Smoke? Fire!" Nick said and they instantly rushed to the door

"Annie, hold my hand and stay close" Charlie said opening the door, reaching for her hand

BOOM

All the windows shattered to pieces. Doors were blown from there hinges. The sound of the explosion traveled a few miles startling the residents of the OC. As the smoke filled the air of the OC and the flames licked the sides of the building the silence within was the most deafening sound of them all. In the few minutes after the explosion no one screamed, no one spoke, no one moved.

---

Annie stirred awake but kept still with her eyes closed as her head was hurting too much, however her throat felt much better as she could talk as much as she wanted now. As she lay in her hospital bed she could hear the voices of people around her including her doctor.

"So what did the new scan show doctor?" Ryan asked

"It's good news. The pressure surrounding her brain has dramatically reduced. Now she has begun waking up and talking we need to run more tests to see if any functions have had damage such as movement of the limbs. I have to say with such a severe head injury, I wouldn't think she'd wake up so soon. She's lucky she had you with her Nick. If you and Charlie had moved her she probably wouldn't be here. Perhaps a career in medicine is calling to you" Annie felt someone squeeze her hand so she squeezed the person's hand in response.

"S … she just squeezed my hand! I think she's waking up" the room became louder which made the pain worse. The sound level lowered when the doctor reminded everyone that Annie may have problems with sound so the quieter the better.

"Anyanna, I'm Doctor Miller. Can you tell me where you are? … Anyanna, can you hear me? … Anyanna?"

"Yes, I can hear you Doctor Miller … I'm in Orange County hospital … and please, call me Annie" The doctor couldn't help chuckling whilst everyone else let out a sigh of relief hearing her speak. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her family all around her. She tried to hug Marissa who was sat next to Annie softly crying whilst clutching her hands but the doctor stopped her.

"Not so fast Annie! You may be awake but you're not out of the woods yet! You have to keep still for the time being until we assess you are ready to move around" she wasn't paying attention as she was more concerned with a more important matter.

"Where's Nick?" she asked softly through the pain

"I'm here" his voice responded from the doorway and she saw him smiling at her. Marissa let go of Annie's hands and moved so Nick could sit next to Annie. He softly kissed her forehead before sitting down which made her feel better. She noticed scratches and stitches on his face and arms.

"Are you ok?" she asked squeezing his hand

"I'm fine really. I hurt my leg and had a bump on the head. Other then that, I'm fine, just a few stitches"

"Do you remember what happened?" Seth asked which surprised Annie. Usually Seth was a non stop talker but so far she hadn't realized he was in the room.

"No, not really … I remember going upstairs … champagne … that's it … It's so dim in my mind"

"Well it was quite a blow you had. You see the explosion propelled you to the balcony so when you hit your head, rather then the floor of the room, you hit your head on concrete. You've been in a coma for three weeks" Doctor Miller explained which shocked Annie to the core. That was when she realized someone wasn't there.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion, dreading what the response would be.

"Annie when we came around from the explosion me and Charlie weren't hurt that bad, but we knew you were. So we decided that one should go and tell someone that you and the other person was still upstairs … I told Charlie I would go but being the stubborn mule he is he said he'd go. W … we didn't know the staircase was unsound and as he went down them the staircase collapsed from under him. He had a severe head injury like you but he didn't recover … he died four days ago after being in a coma. Tests showed he had no brain activity, he felt nothing … he wasn't in any pain" Annie felt tears flow over her cheeks and saw tears in Nick's eyes

"Oh God … he died because of me" everyone began to talk at once trying to prove to Annie that it wasn't true

"I think that is probably enough excitement today, Annie you need to rest" Nick stood up to go but Annie pulled on his arm

"Please Nick, stay" she begged and he looked at Ryan and Marissa

"Sure thing, we'll let you get some rest, we have to get May to bed soon anyway. She and Anthony have school in the morning" he walked to Annie's side and softly kissed her forehead

"We'll be back soon ok? Love you kiddo" she smiled through tears and nodded. Once everyone had left except for Nick she broke down softly and Nick sat with her crying softly also until she fell asleep in his arms. It was finally realized by them both, nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it has been forever since I last updated and I apologies! Work and university have been mad and up until Christmas it is going to get worse! So expect no update for some time unless by chance I can spend a few hours alone on my computer! It's taken me ages to write this chapter so I hope you like it! Please review I love to read people's comments on my work so I can improve it!) **

**Chapter 3:**

It's been a week since I woke up and every second I've felt numb. I don't cry in front of anyone or tell anyone how I feel. I don't even know how I feel or how a person in my situation is meant to feel. It's all too much to handle. Sometimes I think it is all too much and I want to break free from this hell I'm in although I know I can't. So I've been thinking of other things to distract me.

I've been thinking a lot about the film audition. I called up James Daniels the casting director who saw me sing and explained what had happened. He completely understood but he promised to keep in touch. He promised me that a talent like mine wasn't one that you forget so easily. So he's going to get in touch when something new comes up that he thinks will interest me.

But that's the only thing that has distracted me from the reality of my situation. I'm out of hospital now but I have to keep to my room as the doctors put it. May and Anthony sit with me often and we read together or Nick will and we reminisce about Charlie. Grandpa Jimmy is staying with us at the moment. He had been down a few times when I was in hospital before I woke up. He had left for Miami a few hours before I awoke which was why he wasn't there. I talk to him a lot about Charlie to. I never cry, I haven't cried since I found out he'd passed on. I'm getting used to walking and such again although if I go anywhere I usually have to be in a wheelchair. I hate that I never got to say goodbye and now I never will. Charlie's funeral took place a few days after I woke up and so I wasn't fit enough to attend.

There is to be a memorial services to the other who passed away at Harbour tomorrow for the students, teachers and families from Harbour school. There were six deaths in total. Charlie of course and two who I don't know how to react to. Hailey Fisher and Jason Donalds, the two people I hate most in this town were found together in the conservatory. It would seem they went off with each other and didn't hear the screams. The glass conservatory combined with an explosion meant they didn't feel any pain. The other three victims were people I never really got to know. There names were Mike Parker, Susan Taylor, and Debra Morgan who were all by the sound system when it exploded.

I've had to have a psychologist come and see me after finding out about Charlie on my doctors' orders. I've been prescribed medication but I don't take them. I flush them down the toilet. He comes and sees me once a week and we sit in the living room chatting about the big issues as he puts it. Most of the times I make things up to entertain me. So I just fill up my days sitting on my bed contemplating what is going to happen next and more importantly how am I going to live without Charlie?

I remember the first day we met now more vividly then ever before.

---

Five year old Anyanna sat reading with Ryan in the back garden of their mansion home. Anyanna sat on his lap holding the book while Ryan had his arms wrapped securely around her tiny torso. It was her new book entitled 'The 10th Kingdom'.

"Wolf … didn't … like the … quar ... quarters … below decks. They … made him feel … cl … cl" Anyanna read aloud. Ryan helped her with the hard words.

"Spell out the word. Claus –"he covered up the parts of the word he wasn't say

"Claus" she repeated

"Tro – phob"

"Tro –phob" she repeated

"Ic"

"Ic"

"Ok all together now. Claus – tro – phob – ic" he said slowly for her to take in what he was saying

"Claus – tro, claustro –phob – ic, claustrophobic!" Annie smiled pleased that she had learnt a new word and Ryan kissed her head.

"Well done honey"

"What does claustrophobic mean?" Annie asked turning to Ryan and Marissa joined them in the garden. She was due to give birth any day now and was feeling the strain of it.

"Well it means that people who have it don't like small places. Like wardrobes, or small rooms. It makes them feel uncomfortable" Annie thought for a moment and turned to Marissa.

"Mummy is the baby claustrophobic?"

"Why do you ask?" Marissa asked with a laugh

"Well the baby must be uncomfortable inside you because it won't stop kicking you" Ryan smiled and raised an eyebrow to Marissa. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Annie jumped down from her father's lap and rushed to the front door. Opening the door she found a man about Ryan's age stood in front of her.

"Hello there" he said bending down to her level. She just stared back at him. "Is your mum or dad home?" he asked and again she just stared at him. "Has the cat got your tongue?" he asked making her smile.

"Mummy and daddy told me not to talk to strangers" she explained then covered her mouth for speaking to him

"Well don't you worry; I'm actually your new neighbor not a stranger. I'm Steven" he held out his hand

"I'm Anyanna" she replied holding out her not understanding that she had to shake his. He smiled and lightly shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Anyanna and might I say that is a beautiful name you have. I guess we aren't strangers anymore. So is your mum or dad home" at that moment Ryan appeared behind Annie.

"Hey honey who's at the door?" he asked and Steven stood back up.

"Hey I'm Steven Devon, I've just moved in across the street with my wife Alison and our son Charlie" he explained and Ryan shook his hand

"Hi and welcome to the OC. What can I do for you?"

"Well we have a problem with a light fixture in our house. I can fix it myself unfortunately the step ladders that were high enough for our old house can't contend with the mansions in the OC! Do you have a set I could borrow for a bit?"

"Yeah of course, I'll come and help you" Ryan said and led Steven to the back of the house with Annie where they came across Marissa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Steven. You'll find everyone is like family around here. No doubt you'll meet everyone soon" Marissa explained

"Thank you, I hope you'll join us for dinner once we've settled in if you're not too busy"

"We'd love to but that may all depend on this one" Marissa indicated to her stomach and laughed

"You see Steven the baby's a claustrophobic" Annie said pleased with herself.

"Don't ask" Ryan whispered and Steven nodded.

"Well Anyanna would you like to come to my house with me and your dad? You can meet Charlie, he's your age"

"Can I mummy?" Annie asked tugging at Marissa's dress

"Of course you can. I'm going to have a nap, it was great meeting you Steven" Annie held Ryan's hand as Steven led them into the house. They came across a boy who was Annie's age and a woman tying his shoes.

"Alison this is Ryan Atwood and his daughter Anyanna who live across the street. This is my wife Alison and our son Charlie" Steven explained. While the adults had a conversation Annie and Charlie stood looking at each other. Charlie noticed the bear that Annie was carrying that she grabbed right before leaving the house.

"I like your bear" Charlie said making Annie smile

"Thanks. He's name is Seth after my uncle. He writes comics for a job" Charlie's eyes widened

"Do you mean Seth Cohen?" Annie nodded "I love his comics! My favorite character is the Ironest! I have an action figure of him and the rest of the gang" Ryan smiled hearing that as he was the inspiration for the Ironest. "They're all up in my new room, do you wanna see?" Annie nodded and handed Ryan her bear before running off after Charlie to being a long and lasting friendship.

---

"Hey kiddo" Annie heard from behind her but didn't look to see Jimmy enter her bedroom. Annie was too busy staring at the sight through her bedroom window. Across the street at Charlie's house a group of men were filling up a removal van. "I thought you might like a hot drink. Sorry it's not coffee as doctors' orders state I can't give you any. So hot chocolate will have to do" Jimmy said walking towards her and placing a cup on a nearby table.

"So they're going then?" Annie said without moving

"Yeah, it looks like it. They are going back to Chicago but they'll come back one day. I know they will. After all their son is buried here"

"Charlie would have liked that! Having everyone coming to him. That way he would be stress free as he wouldn't have to get off his butt!" Annie smiled for the first time in weeks which Jimmy was glad to see.

"Well you'll be able to see him whenever you want. You'll always have this place, the OC" Annie's smile faded

"Always this place, but never outside" she said softly

"Annie, can I get you anything? Is there anything you want?" Jimmy asked and she turned to look at him for the first time since he entered the room

"Yeah, if you can find it, you can give me my life back" Jimmy looked at her and as she began to cry he held her in his arms making her feel content. A soft knock was heard by them both and they parted as Ryan entered the room.

"Annie, there is someone here to see you" Ryan said and moved to reveal Steven carrying a box. Jimmy left the room with Ryan and closed the door behind them.

"You're going then" Annie asked softly and he nodded.

"We can't stay here. Not now, we are heading for Chicago. When we were packing we found this box of things with your name on it. We want you to have it and we've put other things of Charlie's that we thought you would want to have" Steve explained and placed the box on her bed.

"Thank you … I'm going to miss you" Annie stood up and pulled him into an embrace that she didn't want to break from. "I know we aren't really related but, I'll always see you as my other dad as well as Alison my other mum and my brother Charlie" Annie whispered and she felt his body shake with tears as well as hers.

"We'll keep in touch, I promise" Steve and Annie talked for a few more minutes before he finally left. It was then that she knew she had to do something to change her life for the better before she did something to change it for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I had the afternoon off because I've been a little under the weather! So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 4:**

"Annie if you don't speak to me then I can't help you" William, her physiatrist told her. They had been sat in silence for nearly half an hour with her staring into space.

"I don't feel like talking" she responded

"Then I can't help you" he replied. She ran her hands through her hair then looked at him with as serious a look as she could master.

"I think I'm dying in this place" she said to which he raised an eyebrow

"Can you elaborate on that a little?" he asked and she stood up to take a walk around the room.

"You see this community is like the mad house. It's split up into different sections depending on how fucked up you are and there are always people above you, controlling you, watching your every move like Big Brother. And when it comes to it every single person is just striving to break free of it. Everyone is popped up and drugged up to the fucking eyeballs with every type of medication you can think of to make them believe just for a few hours that they are happy when deep down inside they know they are goners. I mean for God sake you've got me an anti – depressants and I'm still only 15 years old! So what is the fucking point of being here in the first place? I want to see Europe again, explore my own mind. I want to write and see what a road will lead to rather then the beach and that's it! I just want to be free. If I stay in the OC I'm going to die, be it by my hand or someone else's. That is what is on my mind and, that is why I don't feel like talking which concludes our discussion for today" Annie said and stormed out of the room and out the front door of the house. She knew her family was listening from the other room but needed to say what she said. Ryan walked into the living room area after Annie had left and Will stood up.

"Well?" Ryan asked

"I think you can guess what I'm going to say" Will replied to which Ryan nodded

"She has to leave" he muttered under his breath with his eyes closed as he didn't want the words he was uttering to be true.

"Only for a little while. She needs some space for the time being. Being away will do her some good and when she comes back she'll feel better about herself and in her surroundings here. Give it a chance, if you don't you'll be kicking yourself for never doing so"

---

Annie pulled out her cell phone from her jeans pocket as she walked and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hey … yeah as well as can be expected … look I need to see a familiar face right now, are you free? … Yeah ten minutes, the wetlands …. See you then, bye" she hung up and took a deep breath. As she walked to the wetlands she realized how much the OC had changed. The community was quieter then usual. There were less surfers and sunbathers on the beach. As she past the parking lot that was the old library she couldn't help but stopping and staring at the sight. All those happy childhood hours spent reading and having fun were blown away. She arrived a little later then planned at the wetlands to find that Nick was already there. As she entered she noticed the amount of guards that protect Nick were more then ever before.

"I thought you had bailed on me" Nick said with a small smile approaching her. He kissed her softly and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Why are there so many guards outside?" Annie asked concerned

"Well being a royal it is uncommon if a week goes by when you only receive one threat on your life! They've been worse lately and now we are getting letters through our letterbox, no addresses or stamps so we can't track the threats. So security has been doubled, but don't worry we are perfectly safe and out of sight of any of the guards so we can do whatever we want" he explained. She let out a sigh and he raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" he asked

"I don't why you are putting up with me. I mean I'm going through absolute hell, I'm having psycho reports, taking anti – depressants. I have these fits of rage and then tears, and your still here. Stood beside me, putting up with all my crap. I just want to thank you for that, but I have to know, why are you doing that?" she asked softly.

Nick smiled and cupped her hands protectively in his and brought them to his chest. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Because I love you" he answered softly and Annie smiled.

"Really?" she asked

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he asked and a tear fell from her eyes

"I love you to" she whispered and softly kissed him. He rested his forehead against her for a moment.

"I need you to know that no matter what happens no matter who comes into our lives, this is us. It's the real deal" she nodded and he reached into his pocket. "I know we are so young and I'm not saying this is a binding commitment but I want you to have this" He pulled out a small box and placed it in her hand

"What is this?" Annie asked completely taken aback by the gesture. She opened the box and inside was a huge diamond ring with a silver band. She gasped and stared open mouthed at it as he explained.

"It was my mother's, my dad gave it to me when I was ten. He told me that I was growing up and should have the one thing my mother always wanted me to pass on. It was her wedding ring" Annie looked up at him and shook her head

"No Nick, I couldn't take this! I mean it is too precious to you and I can't get married I'm only 15!" Annie explained and Nick smiled as he took the ring out of the box

"It's not a sign of an engagement, it's a promise. A promise that perhaps one day it could led to marriage. If it doesn't then for the time being it's a promise that we'll be there for each other. So is it a yes?"

"Yes" she said and he slipped the ring onto her left hand. He kissed her passionately and held her close.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked her

"Hey Nick? Where are you?" a voice yelled through the wetlands making Nick sigh with frustration.

"Over here!" Nick called back and Annie looked at him with confusion. "Sorry, it's the head of the security order. He'll want to get angry at me for leaving the house" Annie nodded and saw a man approach. He was in his 30s and was Nick's height with blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Annie this is Captain Marcus Storm the head of my security. Marcus this is Anyanna Atwood, my girlfriend"

"Pleasure to meet you. Nick you shouldn't be out here! What on earth made you leave the safety area?" Nick opened his mouth to explain but Annie cut him off.

"That was my fault Sir. I needed to see him, it was important please. I didn't know about the security situation and I apologize. So if you want to blame someone then blame me" the man turned to Annie with a raised eyebrow

"Well thank you for your honesty Miss Atwood but that doesn't excuse Nick for doing what he did when he knew he wasn't meant to. Nick you will be taken home in the car at once and I'll escort Miss Atwood home myself." Nick nodded and kissed Annie softly one last time

"I'll call you tonight" Annie nodded and watched him go as she fiddled with her new ring behind her back so Marcus couldn't see it.

"Well you have made quite a stir in young Nick's life" Marcus said when they had begun to leave the wetlands

"Yes I suppose so, but it depends in what context. Is it in good or bad that you refer to Mr. Storm?"

"Please call me Marcus, and to answer your question I would have to say both" Annie was taken aback by his words

"How is our relationship bad for his life?"

"Well I can tell you two things Miss Atwood. You have had such a great impact on his life. He trust you like no one else in the world. He loves you for being there and the proof is him giving you that ring that you think I don't know about. You have had a bad impact on his life. You have made him jump through hoops for you even when you didn't intend to. You two are going to survive two years maximum because of your age and collage coming up. You want to leave he doesn't, you want to have huge adventures and he just wants someone to listen to him. So what is the point of you being together now?" Marcus asked her

"Because we love each other and that means everything to me. Because for the first time in my life, someone outside of my family actually cares about me. You have no right to say these things to my face and upset me. Please leave me alone" Marcus stopped and watched her walk a few feet away

"So what's your lie going to be then?" Annie stopped and turned around. "You asked Nick once to tell you a lie to save you if that day would ever come. So what are you going to tell him?" Marcus asked walking towards her.

"What do you want from me?" Annie asked

"I'm not telling you what to do; I'm giving you the opportunity to change your world around. I've been watching you for some time Miss Atwood and you are one interesting girl. You want to leave this place and be free. You want adventure, fun, but still have the security of knowing your family is safe. You want to disappear, start a new life, I can arrange that" Annie looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to get a cup of coffee Marcus?"

---

The next day came about too quickly and Annie didn't want it to come at all. It was the day that Jimmy was returning to Miami. The whole of Newport society had turned out to wish him a fond farewell at a going away party hosted by the Atwood's however Greg and Nick couldn't come due to their security situation.

"Grandpa Jimmy I don't want you to go, please stay here" Annie begged Jimmy as he packed the final few objects in his suitcase.

"I wish I could kiddo but I have to go back. I have a whole new life there and I can't abandon it. You know I wouldn't do that again" Annie nodded and he hugged her. "I'm just happy you are safe and sound. My family is all that matters to me. I know now you are safe and well, you can carry on your life and grow up to be the next greatest writer or scientist or doctor. I'm so proud of you and you deserve all the happiness in the world" Annie smiled as they parted.

"Come on we had better head downstairs before everyone wonders were we have disappeared to" Annie said and arm in arm they walked downstairs. As they walked down the stairs Sandy began his toast.

"Here he is, the man of the hour! Ladies and Gentleman I well make this toast short as I hate giving speeches. The reason for his return was an occasion none of us will forget here in Newport however he is leaving to continue his successful marriage and career in Miami. So everyone raise your glasses and bid bon voyage to Jimmy Copper"

"Bon Voyage" everyone said but Annie didn't pay attention to any of it. Annie was stood with her mouth open and eyes wide at the front door.

"Annie what is it?" Jimmy asked and everyone took notice. They looked at Annie, then at the door.

"L …Lady Charlotte" Annie said and curtseyed thinking 'what the hell is she doing here?'


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hey everyone! Just so you know this next chapter has a conversation between Lady Charlotte and Annie. However I've loosely based it around the conversation that Lizzy and Lady Catherine have in Pride and Prejudice. It is a great part of the book and since this chapter is huge for the storyline I thought I'd use the classic scene as a baseline. So I hope you like it! TKAMB aka Becky) **

**Chapter 5:**

Anyanna and the rest of Newport society couldn't help gasping when they saw the woman walking into the living room area. It caused Annie to take a few nervous steps backwards. "What are you staring at Anyanna Atwood? Did your parents not teach you any manners! Not surprising in this slum of a house. You have a very small room here" she said making everyone wide eyed since it was well known the Atwood's had the biggest and best mansion in the whole of Orange County.

"Lady Charlotte, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked as Charlotte approached her with a look that could kill. She walked right up to Anyanna standing only a few feet away when she stopped.

"After our last encounter Miss Atwood I never intended on meeting you again. But once you arrived back in America I received word that my grandson would soon be binding the associations of his father's work through marriage. A marriage of such would destroy his connections within the UK and ruin his career as well as the lowering of his status. I cannot allow that" Everyone was taken aback and watched the scene in silence.

"Well Lady Charlotte you must be tired from such a journey to see me. Would you care for a drink? Or at the very least can we please take this conversation into another room? I will not be humiliated in front of my friends, family and the whole of Newport society.

"It will be all you deserve and so humiliation will take place" Annie looked at her family as if to say 'don't ask' to which Ryan nodded.

"What is it that I can enlighten upon you first?" Annie asked turning back to Lady Charlotte.

"That being of your attachment to my grandson, one of shame I'm sure of it" Annie saw Ryan tense up in the corner of her eye.

"My attachment to Nicholas is one of eternal friendship. He has been there for me when I have needed a friend and vice versa. Yes we are in the middle of a relationship which we are both enjoying. An attachment which is far from shame" she looked around her and realized the music had stopped so everyone could focus even more on the confrontation. "I thought for one you would be happy that your grandson had found happiness if this attachment report had come to pass which it has. Is that not the proper way a grandmother should feel when her grandchild is that happy?"

"Not if the attachment in question is beneath him as you are. Are you engaged to him?" Annie was taken aback and turned her head way. She brought her hands behind her back and began fiddling with the ring Nick had given her.

"If I were I certainly would not tell you Lady Charlotte. Remember a person has a right to withhold any information they like from any one person. Quite frankly it is none of your business"

"Stop this absurd talk and tell me. Are you engaged to him?" Lady Charlotte nearly screamed each of the final four words to which Annie folded her arms and stared at her. The silence was to wind Charlotte up and also gave Annie an opportunity to calm herself down.

"No, nor have I ever been your ladyship. The ring he gave me belonged to his mother who he gave me as a gift and a treasure for as long as we are friends" Annie explained and held up her left hand for a moment for Lady Charlotte to see the ring.

"At least now I know where you stand I can prevent such an attachment coming to pass" Lady Charlotte turned around to leave as Annie refolded her arms

"Is that what you said to Nick's mother? Because if it was then you can't prevent him from being with me just as you couldn't prevent Nick's parents from being together" Lady Charlotte instantly turned back around.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?" Ryan was about to step in but Marissa stopped him.

"The third cousin to the current queen of England, Lady Charlotte as you constantly remind me. If that is all you have come for, a confrontation of only a few minutes then your journey was wasted. Goodnight" Annie turned around full of rage.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME GIRL! NO ONE HAS EVER DARED TO DO SO!" slowly Annie turned back around to face the angry Charlotte. She raised her right eyebrow and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"You turned your back on me first your ladyship. I thought it was about time you had a taste of your own medicine. Being such a threat to you I would have thought you wouldn't dare turn your back on me. Thank God that your own son and Nick has not inherited your pride or your cold heart towards other people's feelings"

"How is it possible that a common girl such as yourself could be so rude, obstinate, and headstrong? Given your behavior I will be sure that Nicholas will never see you again" Now Annie was so angry she couldn't hold it in

"HOW WILL YOU STOP HIM?! He is his own free spirit; you have no power over him"

"I have the power to have him marry who I say he will as well as his inheritance. A marriage to someone as common as you will give me no choice but to disown him" Annie stared open mouthed in shock at her

"How can a human being do that? Disown their family over a marriage, over money?" Annie asked softly

"I would rather disown my son and grandchildren then see the reputation of our name dragged through the mud by a common filth, a singing, acting, and writing one at that! I know all about you and your family Miss Atwood. The patch up marriage of your parents after your birth, not to mention a shooting, a suicide attempt of your mother and an alcoholic grandmother. That is before I get started on the disgusting situation with your father's upbringing in the slums of America as well as your affair with a married man. Your name is pure poison to me"

"First of all what give you the right to criticize my family in such a way? Yes we are not perfect but we are better people then you are. Secondly I may have had a fling with a married man but I was a stupid lovesick teenager. And thirdly I didn't know he was married" Annie said trying to justify what Charlotte had said.

"I will prevent him, besides, has Nicholas not informed you of his engagement to Harriet Taylor?" Annie didn't quite know what to say

"No he has not and I have never heard of the girl before. If Nick thought it was important enough to know he would have told me so I don't care less about what you refer to. I cannot understand why you took such time to visit me. It must be a fairly resent attachment for him not to tell me or you have something to do with it" she replied softly.

"It is an attachment that has been planned since before he was born. By marrying Harriet the family line will be safe and our name saved from the shame of your filthy name" Anyanna clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Lady Charlotte, I have only a few things to say to you. I will not promise NOT to make an attachment to Nicholas in the future, nor can you stop him asking me as he has his own free mind. If you disown him it will be you that will be living in shame for doing so. Nicholas can have any career he desires and you disowning him will have no effect on that. His wonderful father has worked long and saved up money enough to save his family for generations, even enough to save you. I'm sure that Harriet if she does exist if far from happy about such an attachment and thus your disowning him can at least save her too! As for me I can only see that your being here proves that I am a threat to you, and that you have no power over me no matter how better you think you are! You have made me seem a simpleton, a fool and have slandered me in every possible way! I will not listen to you anymore. I am not a religious girl Lady Charlotte but I assure you I will prey everyday and night that I will never have to look upon your face again, nor hear you drag my name through the mud"

"You have no right –"Charlotte tried to interject but Annie raised her hand up as a single for her to stop.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET! There is one thing that I have which you never could nor ever will posses. I have the love, loyalty and adoration of my family which I could never live without. I would be an empty human being if I did not have it. I will not have my family disgraced by a creature of no understanding, and my family's love and loyalty has expanded to include Gregory and Nicholas. I warn you now, you come within an inch of my family or my home again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Now get out of my house" Nobody dared to move or even breath.

"Mrs. Nicholas Collins, that doesn't suit you my dear" Annie smiled softly

"You're right about that but only in one sense. I don't have to take his name to married now do I?" Seth nearly started to laugh but proud a cup up to his lips to stop himself.

"I will not be spoken to in this manner ever again. Goodbye Miss Atwood, I will wish you no luck in life or to your family. If you were lying out in the street dying I'd walk right over you and smile"

"Is that what you did when Nick's mother died? Did it make you feel proud? Goodbye … Charlotte" Annie lowered her eye level and saw Charlotte storm out of the house ranting as she left. Everyone turned to look at Annie who took a deep breath and closed her eyes

"And I though Caleb Nichol was bad" Sandy said to Kirsten but as everyone was silent, everyone heard. Annie lowered her head as Ryan approached her. He rested his hand on her shoulder

"Are you ok?" She turned around and he was taken aback by what he saw. For the first time in weeks she was crying hysterically in front of him

"Just leave me alone" she said and ran up to her room slamming her bedroom door behind her


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hey everyone! It's taken me ages to write this chapter too! I've been trying to submit this for three days but those system failures that occured stopped the document loader from working on my account! Oh well at least it's working now! Don't worry about the ending of this chapter there is more story to come I promise you!!! TKAMB aka Becky)**

**Chapter 6:**

Annie slammed her bedroom door behind her and collapsed onto her bed crying hysterically. She had never felt so angry yet so sad and ashamed in her whole life. She was happy she finally told Lady Charlotte what she wanted to say but dreaded the consequences for Nick. "Oh God, what have I done?" she thought over and over until she heard a knock at the door. "Go away, I want to be alone" she responded

"I can't let that happen" she heard Ryan's voice reply and she stood up

"What do you want?" she asked

"Well we were toasting Jimmy's departure remember and we never finished it. So I brought up your drink and something else. I'll only give it to you if you answer one question" Annie slowly walked to her door and opened it. "Why didn't you tell us about Ben?" Ryan held up a glass of champagne and she let him in. She closed the door behind him and leant up against it whilst he sat on her bed.

"Because I knew how you were going to react. You would have hit him"

"No your wrong I would have killed him" Ryan said making her smile and she lowered her head.

"Quit joking around dad I'm not in the mood"

"Who said I was joking?" Annie looked up at Ryan and saw a serious look on his face that she had never seen before.

"Dad don't look like that your scaring me. Look I dealt with it, he's gone and he's never coming back into my life" she sank to the floor as fresh tears came to her eyes and after setting her drink on a nearby table Ryan joined her on the floor leant up against the door.

"You know I would do anything for you" he said softly

"I'm not asking you to do anything. But I want to ask you something though" Ryan raised an eyebrow and Annie turned to look at him

"Why can't the world stop? I just wish for even if it was just a second for the world to stop spinning. So I can breathe in this place again, as if nothing had changed. Nick and I would be as happy as ever along with Charlie, the library would still be here and Ben had never entered my life. I need to know you're here, your real"

"No matter what you do in your life Annie the world never stops spinning. It will always be there like your family. No matter where you go" that was when he dropped an envelope in her lap.

"What is this?" she asked and he nodded towards it indicating for her to open it. She complied and gasped. "Dad, I … I don't know what to say"

"Then say nothing. You are going to Scotland in three days to stay for as long as you wish. A small cottage in the Scottish highlands has been bought for you along with a dog called Sam who is a golden retriever, lovely breed. Don't worry about your school work because you can finish there and pursue your writing. However you will have to take up a part time job to pay the bills but you have three months before you have to start paying. Also you don't have to see a psychologist if you don't want to but I do expect regular letters and phone calls at least once a week" Annie was in complete shock and her mind fell on Nick

"You knew all this time and you never told me? What about Nick? Does he know?" she asked

"Of course he does, it was his idea for Scotland and for the dog. He really cares for you. Annie, can I tell you something?" Ryan cupped her hands in his and she looked right at him

"Anything" she said softly

"You're my first born, my beautiful girl. I wouldn't let you go unless I knew you really needed to. So go and see for yourself if you can stop the world from spinning. As for the man in your life, if you choose Nick then I'll approve, if you don't then you still have my approval. As long as your happy then I am" Annie felt fresh tears fall and hugged her father

"I love you daddy"

"Oh and before I forget I have to know. What exactly did you do in England to make Lady Charlotte want to forget you?"

"Well I cut her off during conversations; I contradicted her and completely irritated the hell out of her. So to be honest, I have no idea!" she replied with a smile and they both laughed.

"I'll head downstairs and tell everyone you're ok. Are you coming down?" he asked and she nodded

"Yeah just give me ten minutes to clean myself up" he nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. She turned on her light and winched as the bright light became active. She saw her mobile phone on the side and it began to ring. She checked the caller ID and saw it read 'Marcus' before she dried her eyes.

"Yeah? … Yeah she was just here … What do you think? … Never mind that now is Nick ok? … Good, I need to tell you something. I'm in on the deal and dad has just given me an alibi without knowing it" she said with a soft smile and dropped the plane ticket on her bed "Nick already knows so no doubt he'll fill you in on the situation. So if I don't see you before hand I'll see you in three days then" she hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Right, mascara where are you?" she muttered heading for the bathroom.

---

The next day Annie sat in the lifeguard hut watching the waves slowly move back and forth over the sand. She had contacted Nick and begged Marcus to allow them some private time at the hut so they could talk, no guards was the requirement. After waiting for half an hour they finally showed up.

"You have ten minutes, I'll be around checking the area" Marcus explained and as he wondered off Nick passionately kissed Annie.

"I'm so sorry about Charlotte; I didn't know she was even in the country. She came round to me as soon as she saw you. Harriet is a girl I've known my whole life but have hardly ever known. We see each other occasionally but never talk. She's a stranger to me in a sense. You are the one I want. She's told me she'll be cutting me out of her will if we marry but I doubt she would have the guts to do so, I'm more concerned about you"

"Don't worry about it, it's ok I'm fine. I was just a little shook up by it. I'm sorry about her disowning you, it's my entire fault"

"Don't say that. We're together, we'll be fine. She doesn't matter and you know that, in fact you told her that yourself" Annie shook her head

"That's why I have to do this"

"Do what? You wanted to talk to me about Charlotte" he said

"That's not the reason why I needed to talk to you" she explained and his eyebrows fused

"What is it?" he asked and she held up the plane ticket

"Oh my God" he whispered staring at the ticket. "I just suggested it thinking they would never take the bait. When do you go?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Two days and I don't know when I'm coming back" she said softly and saw tears fill up in his eyes. "Oh Nick" she said and held him close. A few tears were shed by both of them and she finally plucked up the courage to do what she had been dreading. Slowly she pulled her ring off her finger and placed it in the palm of his right hand. "Nick, you deserve something so much better then my mess. Give it to someone who you will love forever and know will have love in return. I will always be envious of her but at least I know by being apart from you, you'll be safe. Remember everything" she whispered, lightly kissed his cheek and walked home.

The two days passed so quickly Annie didn't want to believe it was time to go. She hadn't seen or heard from Nick but knew he needed his time just as she needed hers. She had seen Greg who came to say his farewells a few hours earlier. Seeing her bedroom empty was a strange sight but she knew it meant a new start.

"I'm going to miss you. Who's going to bring me bagels everyday?" Annie asked Sandy as she hugged him.

"You'll find someone too, but to be sure that you get the good ones from the OC we're sending you some in a gift box every few weeks" Sandy explained making her smile

"Come on and give me a big hug" she said to May who instantly complied

"I don't want you to go" May cried and Annie closed her eyes hating leaving her sister

"I have to go, but I won't be gone forever. Ok?" May nodded and Annie kissed her cheek before giving Anthony a hug. He hadn't said much all day and she knew it was because he was upset.

"Call us as soon as you get there" Marissa said before hugging Annie.

"I promise" she replied and turned to Ryan. As they hugged he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Make your own destiny kiddo, it won't wait for you".

Annie got into the car and waved her family goodbye with soft tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. She suddenly had a feeling she had to be somewhere and turned to the driver "I need to make a stop before the airport" Annie stood at the lifeguard hut and took one last look around. That was when she saw it. A single white rose sat in the hut with a white ribbon tied to it and a small white envelope laid beside it. She picked up the rose in one hand and the envelope in the other. Opening the envelope she felt her heart racing and looked around but saw no one near her.

"_Dear Annie, I'll always remember if you will. N xxx_" a note inside read. She smiled and looked at the rose closely and gasped. Tied up with the ribbon and the rose was the ring Nick had given her. She smiled and walked back to the car clutching the rose unaware he was watching her.

---

On the plane Annie untied the ring from the ribbon and attached it to the necklace chain she was wearing. She felt relief knowing that Nick was ok and fiddled with the ring nervously. That was when she saw Marcus out of the corner of her eye. She was sat in a section of upper class that had been cut off from everyone else so they could have a private discussion. He sat down on the seat next to her.

"Beautiful rose" he commented and she smiled

"Nick gave it to me, along with this" she showed him the ring and he shook his head

"It will never happen Annie, you know that. You aren't in a position to allow it to happen" he explained to which she nodded

"A girl can still dream can't she?"

"Well I can't control your mind no matter how high tech I am" he said making her smile

"So how will this work exactly"

"Simply, your family will never learn the truth. We can have any of your work published as long as it's good, weather it is a success is another matter. By day to your family and friends you are an author, living in Scotland with your dog. By night however, you will do what we tell you to do, were to go, what to eat, what to say, everything! We will train you up so your ready for any situation and you'll learn how to play the game but that doesn't necessarily mean playing by the rules. I worn you now Annie, be careful who you trust. You're most valued jewel can betray you"

"Isn't your peep talk supposed to make me want to take the job?" Annie asked with a raised eyebrow

"I like you kid, you're going to go far I know it. Welcome to the international secret service, and I promise you it isn't going to be easy, or pretty" Marcus said

"You should make that your slogan, maybe print it on a t-shirt"


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been forever but I've been busy and I have like four stories on the go at the minute! So here is chapter seven of OC story and I hope you like it! TKAMB aka Becky!)**

**Chapter 7:**

Annie sat in a building unsure what to do. She had been led to a private building after her flight to London. Her family believed she was going to get a flight from there to Scotland but now being in the secret services she had other plans. She would be heading for Scotland but for the time being she was staying in London. She was sat in a huge comfortable chair, one of many around a large dark oak table. There were mirrors all around her and she had the feeling she was being watched. She nervously sat fiddling with her necklace.

"Hello" a voice said from the corner of the room and a man appeared. He was tall, dark and extremely handsome. "I guess you are the new girl that Marcus is excited about" he said walking forward. He had a thick Scottish accent, dark short brown hair and big brown eyes. Annie couldn't help smiling as his stunning looks even from an Orange County standard blew her away.

"That's me! I'm Anyanna Atwood" she held out her hand

"I'm Aidan Carter" he took her soft hand and shook it

"So have you been staring at me for long?" she asked

"Long enough to figure you out. You have no training which is obvious as you are not on your guard. You are very young, I'd guess around 15?" Annie nodded "Thought so, and you are far way from home Miss Atwood. But there is one good thing I learnt from watching you" he explained walking around the table to stand right in front of her

"Only one? I am intrigued" she said with a soft smile

"Your one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life" he took her right hand in his left and softly kissed it

"I can't believe that" Annie replied softly

"Why not?" Aidan asked so softly he was nearly whispering to her

"Even though I've had no training I can tell when a person is lying to me, no matter how charming, sophisticated and handsome he is. Growing up in Orange County aka the Plastic Land as I like to call it you learn a lot of the rules of high modern society very quickly. That is why Marcus took me on for this job" Annie replied so softly she was nearly whispering then pulling her hand out of his grasp

"Can I ask you something?" she nodded slowly "Is there a boyfriend on the horizon in your life Miss Atwood?" he asked and she shook her head slowly

"Unfortunately no so if you know anyone you will let me know won't you?" she asked suggestively and felt a giggle coming to her lips but she managed to stop herself from laughing

"I'll keep that in mind. So why don't you tell me a little about yourself" he asked and sat on a chair next to her

"That's not fair, you already have played your little game and asked your questions. Why can't I?" She asked and he nodded

"Valid point, so what will it be first?"

"What's your real name?"

"I already told you it's Aidan Carter" Annie shook her head

"Ok I'm not an idiot. I know that behind each and every one of these mirrors are people. People I've never met but they all know every little detail about me. They are listening and watching our conversation to see how I react to things and how well I can see right through you. Now tell me your real name" Silence fell over the room and he smiled softly

"Finn Buckley is my real name. I'm 21 years old from Glasgow, Scotland. I specialize in ancient languages and have been work for the international secret service since I was 15 years old. So what about you?"

"I already told you my background Mr. Buckley. If you want to find out more then check out my file, no doubt Marcus has already given you a copy" Finn stood up and laughed

"Your better then I thought. You'll be a valuable member to out team" Just then the door opened and Marcus stepped into the room

"So do I pass?" Annie asked as she smiled at Marcus

"With flying colours, by the way Finn Buckley is his real name and yes I did give him a copy of your file"

"Yes but mine didn't have a picture" Finn said and stood up

"So what now?" Annie asked confused

"Now we begin training. You'll call home and say you're in London and there has been a delay on your plane due to bad English weather, thus the call from London will be justified. All three of us will head for Scotland and you can do your training there. You'll write in your spare time and you can get to know Finn because as of today he's your new partner. So we'll leave you now to make your phone call home and when your done, come out and we'll catch our plane" Marcus explained and gave Annie a cordless phone. Marcus left the room first but as Finn left he turned to Annie.

"I hope this partnership works well. The guy I got stuck with when I started was a complete bossy boots but he taught me a lot of great things. Oh and by the way, when I said you were the most beautiful creature I'd seen, I meant it" Finn smiled and headed for the door

"Are you lying this time?" she called to him

"That's for me to know and you to figure out" he replied and closed the door behind him

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Dear Diary,

Every year when a new diary is purchased I use the opening few pages to explain a little about myself. Well it is a new year and so a new diary has been purchased. Here are a few things about me. My name is May Atwood and I'm 15 years old. I live in Orange County with my parents, Ryan and Marissa and my annoying older brother Anthony who is 20 today. Anthony currently is at college in LA studying medicine as he is planning to be a doctor. I guess you could say I miss him when he's away but as it is only a few hours drive from Orange County he comes home every weekend to see the family. He's seeing a girl called Sarah who he goes to collage with and they've been dating for a few months. I have a sister call Annie, she's now 25 and is a best selling author living in the UK. She's about to release her fifth book and all her previous ones had been best sellers. She lives in Scotland, England and is a huge hit in the fiction section of book shops across the world. She is seeing a guy called Finn Buckley who she said she met at her job in a small book store before her first book was published and became a best seller. He's an archeologist and she helped his find a book he needed. He asked her out and the rest is history. They've known each other for ten years and had an on off romance since then but they didn't start their romance officially until four years ago. Neither has mentioned marriage as far as I know so the chances of them walking down the aisle are zero!

My mother runs her own fashion business with my aunt Summer. My father is an architect who's associated his business with Gregory Collins – a famous architect and member of the British Royal Family. His son Nick used to date my sister Annie while she lived here in Orange County. He's gone onto law school and has joined the DA office in the OC. I guess Grandpa Sandy has helped him out there as that is what he does when he isn't running the Newport Group. All my grandparents are still here and I swear they will live forever under the Californian sun. As for me you may ask? Well I'm a student at Harbour school and am enjoying life as a Newport teenager. I'm not seeing anyone and besides there is hardly anyone around here that can catch my eye. I guess I've grown up like my sister in that sense. Always wanting to break free and fly away. I wonder when my day will come, or if it will ever come. My sister's influences on me surrounding literature have made me want to write like her when I'm older. Either that or pursue my art work. I love making sculptures. Well as my dad puts it, 'go out and make your destiny, don't wait for your destiny to find you'

"MAY!" May dropped her pen with frustration and opened her bedroom door after hearing her mother call her name

"What?" May called

"Can you get the front door my hands are full with Anthony's birthday dinner at the minute" May rolled her eyes and rushed downstairs

"It's probably Uncle Seth playing games again! Can't he open a door himself?" May muttered as she headed downstairs. She hated when her private time was interrupted. She opened the door and her breath caught in her chest. She couldn't move, everything was like it was in slow motion.

---

May slowly walked into the back garden to see the whole family plus Sarah (Anthony's girlfriend), Gregory and Nick getting ready to have a barbeque to celebrate a New Year and Anthony's birthday.

"Come on May, sit down so we can tuck in" Ryan said and saw the serious look across May's face.

"May what is it?" Marissa asked and everyone looked at May as a tear fell from her right eye

"I think you are going to have to make the table up for two more seats" May said softly then smiled. From behind her two people stepped forward and shock appeared on everyone's face

"Hello dad"

"Annie" he said softly and instantly pulled her into a hug. Annie felt tears form in her eyes as that was a hug she had been missing everyday for ten years. She had changed over the years. Her hair was longer, she had a lighter tan and she had a few tattoos.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet, this is Finn"


End file.
